Boots are very popular items of footwear, and it is not uncommon for a person to accumulate several pair of boots, which must be stored when they are not being worn. Storage of boots can be much more problematic than storage of shoes, because boots take up a significantly larger space than shoes and because boot uppers or tops are often flexible and have a tendency to collapse when the boots are not being worn. Typical racks and other systems for efficient and space saving storage of shoes are not designed for and are not suitable for the storage of boots. As a result, many boot owners store them on a closet floor, where they are more subject to damage, or store them in their original boxes, which are bulky and makes access to the boots inconvenient.
Boots are often worn in inclement weather and during the winter season, and often become wet from rain or snow. Boots, like other footwear, can also become damp from foot perspiration and can accumulate odors. It is desirable, therefore, for boots to be allowed to dry and air before they are worn again. Boots are much more difficult to dry than shoes, because of their larger size but especially because the structure of a boot limits the circulation of air within the boot. Boots with flexible tops that fold over when the boots are not being worn can be particularly troublesome to dry because the folded over top completely eliminates air circulation to the interior of the boot. As a result of the limited air circulation boots generally dry more slowly than shoes, and can more easily develop a musty, unpleasant odor.
Devices for storing boots are known in the prior art, but these devices do not provide a means for drying the boots. Accordingly, it is necessary to employ some means of drying and airing the boots before they are stored. Devices for drying boots are also known in the prior art. Typically, the prior art devices utilize warm air for drying, either by hanging the boots over a heating vent or in some instances by forcing warmed air into the boots. When dry the boots must be removed from the drying device and moved to another location for storage. When the drying devices of the prior art are not being used they simply take up space, and these devices are often unattractive as well.